RWBY: Destroyer of Remnant
by bc401
Summary: Goku Black has destroyed most of remnant killing almost all humans and Faunus alike. Team RWBY has survived his onslaught and are currently hiding from his destruction. What happens next?


**A/N: hi welcome to a new story about Dragon ball Super x RWBY crossover. Hope you enjoy! School is starting so that means my stories are gonna take a lot more time to write. Anyways onto the story!**

All of the four kingdoms were destroyed by one 'man'. He would bring destruction everywhere he goes and would not hesitate to kill. He was Goku Black, Mistral was the first to face his wrath next, Vacuo, Atlas and finally Vale. Ozpin thought it was the work of Salem. But even he was surprised Salem was gone along with the Grimm. It didn't take long for him to figure out who destroyed Mistral. The remaining 3 Kingdoms put up security measures but they were not affective. Few huntsmen and huntresses has faced him and survived. But Team RWBY was the last remaining Group together as many have broken apart or was gone, They still witnessed his power up close but survived. They faced many strong foes but unlike Black, he was on another level.

 **(Shift, Few weeks ago)**

Team RWBY was running towards the flying menace known as black but he was just holding back to see how these huntresses would attack him.

"Who are you! Why are you doing this!" Ruby yelled at him.

"Don't talk to a god like that, Foolish mortal!" He yelled back.

"We're gonna take you down! And avenge everyone!" Ruby replied everyone agreed but was not sure of it.

"I'll like to see you try" he responded.

Quickly Ruby tried to slice him but he grabbed Ruby's scythe by the tip of the blade with two fingers smirking at her and kicked her abdomen then punched her face pushing her a few feet away and hitting a building making spider web cracks as her aura was destroyed.

Next was Weiss, she encased him with ice but it had no affected as he broke through it with ease and fired a ki blast at her. Her aura endured it but she was still knocked back from the blast hitting the same building where Ruby was.

Blake was next, slicing at Black as Black tried to hit her but her semblance allowed her to dodge just in time to make him miss. He was holding back of course, but she at least tried to hurt him but he looked unfazed as the sword was slicing him. He had enough of her and increased his speed enough to make Blake get hit by him. The punch made her fall to the ground coughing up blood as her aura endures it. Black grabbed her by the hair and punched her to the same building.

Last was Yang she managed to upper cut him but it had no affect. He dodged the other incoming strikes with no effort and kicked her to the building the others were on.

"Foolish Humans and Faunus, Thinking you can stand up to a god! I will show you the power of god!" He yelled. Then he raised his hand as a purple energy formed around it and grew and charged. Team RWBY ran away as fast as they can but as they were running Black fired a Ki blast with his free hand at Ruby's legs knowing that her aura was gone, incinerating them and making her fall. She screamed in pain as He laughed and smirked as the team were helping Ruby up.

"Weaklings" he said as he aimed the giant ki blast at them. Weiss activated her speed glyph with her team and ran faster. But as the blast hit creating a giant crater, they were gone. He tried sensing their aura but he injured them enough to make their auras faint and unnoticeable. He thought to himself as he looked around _'Such weaklings, thinking they can go up against a god, they haven't even learned to control ki'._ he smirked and flew off thinking he has killed them. But Blake created a fake clone to take place of them running as they were running letting the blast hit the clones instead. The team still took damage from the blast hurting all of them and knocking them unconscious. Neo, former thief and assassin, decided to protect the world when Black appeared, watched the battle from afar noticing black smirking at as she faked a teleportation. He then flew off. She quickly teleported back and ran to the giant crater in the ground. She heard groans and moans from a destroyed building, to see team RWBY unconscious. she then texted ironwood a picture and told him to get here immediately.

 **(Later)**

Ruby opened her eyes to see a white ceiling and fluorescent lights hurting her eyes. Then she sat up and tried to get off the bed. As she tried to get off the bed she fell towards the ground.

"Ow, ugh my head what happened?" She said to her self as she was alone in the room. She then remembered and looked at her feet noticing they were stumps bandaged up. Her eyes widened as she looked at the stumps trying to hold back tears. Suddenly the door to the room opened up to reveal Taiyang.

"Ruby! Your awake!" he said as he picked up Ruby from the ground and placed her on the bed.

"What were you thinking going against that guy he could of killed you guys!" He said.

"Dad, I'm sorry.." she said still looking at the stump of her legs.

She then widened her as she noticed her team was gone. "Where's Weiss, Blake and Yang?!" she said trying not to think of what happened.

"Their in the other medical rooms, they woke up first before you" he responded. Ruby sighed in relief as she knew they were okay.

"What happened in the fight?" Tai said trying to bring comfort to her as she started to cry. She explained the whole thing to him as he was shocked he didn't kill them instantly but was also glad. Then the door opened again revealing Qrow as he held two slender boxes in his arms.

"Hey pip-squeak, glad to see your awake" he said as he placed the two boxes on the table.

"Hey uncle Qrow," she said as she noticed the two boxes. "Uncle Qrow what's that?"

"Oh just a gift from Jimmy, the others already received theirs why don't you open it up and see what's inside" he responded as he handed Ruby the boxes.

"Okay" she responded as she opened the boxes to reveal two new red robotic legs. She stared at the legs for a while as a smile formed on her face.

"Tell him I said thanks!!!" She said to Qrow as he smirked at her reaction. "Dad, can you help me put these on?" She asked as Tai nodded and Qrow left the room as he received a call from his scroll.

As Tai was placing the legs on the stumps, the door reopened to reveal Yang, Blake, and Weiss standing there with their 'gifts'. Yang had a robotic left Arm colored yellow. Blake had a robotic right hand colored Black and sadly one cat ear. Weiss had an white eyepatch where her left eye should be with her symbol on it.

"Hey guys" Ruby said as she felt the legs tighten.

"Hey, Rubes" Yang replied hugging her with both her arms. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you".

"What happened to Weiss?" Ruby said looking at the eyepatch. Weiss rolled her eye as she opened the eyepatch to reveal a robotic left eye. When Tai finished he walked out the room to let the girls talk. Ruby Stepped off the bed with her legs but stumbled a bit before falling but Yang caught her before she hit the floor.

"Woah Rubes I think you need some training with those legs of yours" Yang said as she lifted Ruby with her arms. "We woke up an few hours before you so we had enough training with these. Except for Weiss but she just trained with her fencing thingy" Yang said.

"It's called Myrtenaster!" Weiss called out. Blake rolled her eyes while Yang just looked at her and shrugged before helping Ruby back on the bed to sit her down. Ironwood came in the room as he looked at the girls.

"Ladies, as you may know we are working on something to try and stop Black once and for all. I ask if you girls will like to apart of this project if that is fine with you" he said. They all nodded and agreed to it. "Good, now this project will be finished in a few weeks. We will call you girls once it's completed"

"Excuse me, general ironwood but what is this project your working on?" Ruby asked.

"Well it's a machine that will possibly send you girls back or forward in time" he replied. All their eyes widened as they believe that wasn't possible.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **~Preview**

"Oh, they're awake!"

"Ugh.. what happened?"

"Hello?"

"AHH!"

"Hey! Watch it!"


End file.
